AI Evaluation
AI Evaluation event is a random event that can happen when you talk to an AI Avatar crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text "I got bored lately, Captain. So I started to think about the ship." The AI explains that it has, voluntarily, evaluated one of your ship systems. * Ask what this is about. ** "I have closely examined your life support system, Captain. I have rated its effectiveness and come to a devastating verdict." *** Inquire on that verdict. **** (Oxygen level 1) "Permission to speak freely, Captain?" You nod. Where is this going? "Honestly Captain, I'm surprised that you are still alive. Your life support is barely rocket age, an antiquity by our standards. A simple 50k rewrite of the filter algorithms can improve its efficiency by 30 percent. I already made the relevant alterations. Have a nice day, Captain." The hologram leaves you baffled. ***** Your Oxygen system is upgraded by 1 'level. **** '(Oxygen level 2) '"The system is inefficient and primitive. You should probably worry more about that than me Captain, as I don't require clean air to breathe, nor am I susceptible to heat, cold or radiation. You might want to invest some material into upgrading this system." You sarcastically thank the AI for its service. "A pleasure, my Captain." *** Inform the AI that you are not interested in computer generated smugness. **** ''"But... sorry, Captain." You leave the Avatar standing in the corridor and return to the bridge. ** "I have closely examined your ship's navigation computer, Captain. I have rated the helms effectiveness and come to a devastating verdict." *** Inquire on that verdict. **** '''(Piloting level 1) "Permission to speak freely, Captain?" You nod. Where is this going? "Honestly Captain, I'm surprised that we are still flying. The evasion algorithms look like from a simple computer game. I took the liberty to splice parts of my program to create a working autopilot for a start. I named it Sarah. Hope you like it, Captain." The hologram leaves you baffled. ***** Your Piloting subsystem is upgraded by 1 'level. **** '(Piloting level 2) "The system is primitive, but cannot be upgraded without investing some materials." You sarcastically thank the AI for its service. "A pleasure, my Captain." *** Inform the AI that you are not interested in computer generated smugness. **** "But... sorry, Captain." You leave the Avatar standing in the corridor and return to the bridge. ** "I have closely examined your sensor system, Captain. I have rated its effectiveness and come to a devastating verdict." *** Inquire on that verdict. **** (Sensors level 1) ''"Permission to speak freely, Captain?" You nod. Where is this going? "Honestly Captain, I'm surprised you can even detect me standing here. You've never heard about passive subspace waves? Even your antique antenna can pick that up. I already reconfigured the buffers and sensor performance should have improved significantly. Have a nice day, Captain." The hologram leaves you baffled.'' ***** Your Sensors subsystem is upgraded by 1 'level. **** '(Sensors level 2) ''"The system is primitive, but cannot be upgraded without investing some materials." You sarcastically thank the AI for its service. "A pleasure, my Captain."'' *** Inform the AI that you are not interested in computer generated smugness. **** "But... sorry, Captain." You leave the Avatar standing in the corridor and return to the bridge. ** "I have closely examined your ship reactor, Captain. I have rated its effectiveness and come to a devastating verdict." *** Inquire on that verdict. **** "Permission to speak freely, Captain?" You nod. Where is this going? "Honestly Captain, I'm surprised this reactor generates any power at all. Fusion mixture is only adjusted every millisecond? I drew up an algorithm that monitors matter composition in subspace realtime. Generator performance should have improved already. Have a nice day, Captain." The hologram leaves you baffled. ***** Your Reactor is upgraded by 1 level. *** Inform the AI that you are not interested in computer generated smugness. **** "But... sorry, Captain." You leave the Avatar standing in the corridor and return to the bridge. Category:Crew Interactions Category:Events